deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Metal Jacket
|Difficulty = Hard |Given By = Titus Kabui |Reward = 10,000 XP, Sledgehammer |Tasks = Get weapons and ammo from the armory. |Location = Prison |Previous = The Green Mile |Next = Dante's Kitchen }} " " is a hard quest given to the Hero by Titus Kabui in Dead Island. Synopsis The Hero must travel to the armory, where they find Kevin. Kevin gives the Hero the side quest "Locked Armory", in which the Hero will need to retrieve the master key. Once that is completed, the Hero needs to protect Kevin while he tries to unlock the door. Guide Overall this quest is pretty straightforward; you need to get to the armory and talk to Kevin. Go up the stairs, looting a Molotov Cocktail along the way. At the top of the stairs, enter the single door to the left. Turn off the steam vent and walk up to the distracted Walker and kill it. Now loot the Hammer and Molotov Cocktail. Exit the way you entered, toward the top of the stairs. Go forward and deal with the Infected on your left. Grab the Banoi Herald Excerpt by the door you can't open (yet). Now turn left and go through the door on the right. There's a Walker in the hallway so kill it. Go to the door on the left and open it. You have just outflanked 3 guards that are shooting at Walkers. Head shot each one. Loot them and kill the remaining Walkers Loot the 7 bodies. Now follow your waypoint to Kevin. He'll tell you that he can't break the lock as it actually needs a keycard, whereupon he gives you the Locked Armory side quest. He says you you need to backtrack a bit into the senior officers' quarters where the senior guard and 3 of his guards are holed up. In fact, there are 5 guards. The front room has one with a pistol and one with a rifle and one that's dead. The second room has two guards, one with a pistol and one that's a Walker playing dead. The key card is on the credenza behind the desk (the one the Walker is lying in front of). On your return, you need to give Kevin the key so he can get to work on the lock. You will then have to defend Kevin from a small horde of about 6–10 zombies. An easy way to do this is to set up a trap before you give him the key. There are three doors with glowing red keycard locks in addition to the one to the armory. Two of these are single doors on opposite sides of the hallway and one is a set of double doors. Set a line of widely spaced Propane Tanks from the double doors toward Kevin. As Kevin works to unlock the armory he unlocks the other doors. He will comment about how the last one (double doors) would be very bad to unlock. The reason is a bunch of Zombies are caught in a room behind them. Of course, he opens them. Now shoot the Propane Tank next to the double doors (ammo's no issue, the armory is full ammo of all types). This will kill most of the Zombies. Only a crispy Thug and two Infected survived this when I played it. As surviving foes head toward you shoot the next Propane Tank in line and so on. There are 5 Propane Tanks easily available so there should be no trouble killing all the foes with them. Kevin will then open the armory for you, giving you access to a permanent ammo storehouse and several Police Batons. There are no firearms in here. Notes * The area in front of the guards' barricade has 7 bodies as well as 3 Walkers. Once Locked Armory is begun three previously dead bodies become Walkers. Once the armory has been looted 3 more become Walkers, leaving only one body for future visits and lots of Walkers. I have no idea what would have occurred if I'd kicked the bodies before they became Walkers (since they tend to disappear after that would there have been no extra Walkers?). Trivia * The title of this quest is a reference to the 1987 war film of the same name. It can also be a reference to a type of bullet encased in a hard metal shell. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest